world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Shieldwall Orc
Shieldwall Racial Mobile Bulwark: Always considered proficient with tower shields Second Skin: Ignores movement penalty for heavy armor Shieldwall Alternate Racials: Pureblood Heritage: Gain Resistance 5 to the last energy type you took damage from(You can only resist one energy type at a time); Replaces Mobile Bulwark racial trait. Though they are the newest tribe, a fact which other orcs and orcish tribes use to belittle them and treat them as the runts of the pack, the Shieldwalls see their unmutated nature as a gift...for some rare few among them still carry a spark of their ancestors within them. Adaptable to the extreme, these Shieldwall Orcs always seem to resist whatever is thrown their way, their bodies changing on the spot to adapt to freezing cold, burning lava, burning acid, and countless other types. Mawgrind Guardian: Gain Improved Initative as bonus feat, Racial +2 bonus to perception; Replaces Second Skin racial trait. The chosen few amongst the Shieldwall tribe who get selected for the honor of guarding Mawgrind Point, the Ancestral grounds of the Orcish people, are dutiful in the extreme, and never cease improving themselves to fit the task. These orcs are incredibly quick to react to a fight, and possess keen senses to better locate approaching threats. ''' '''Shieldwall Racial Feats: Herald of Orkanthamz: Prerequisites: Shieldwall Orc, 'Pureblood Heritage' alternate racial trait, Character level 4th Effects: Gain Knowledge History as a class skill and gain a racial +5 to all Knowledge History checks. You gain Resistance 10 instead of 5 for the purposes of the 'Pureblood Heritage' alternate racial trait, and you may resist two types at a time. Resisting the same type twice gives resistance 15 but cannot go higher. The Shieldwall may be the newest tribe, but they show their uniqueness in ways that surprise even the most stubborn of orcs. Famed for their pure Orc heritage, some Shieldwall Orcs are born or, rarely, find it in themselves that they carry within them a fragment of their ancestors…a shard of what once was. Guided by these powerful spirits that give them the knowledge of the past, of a city long lost to the orcs that slumbers, awaiting them to find it again, and teach them the ways of their ancestors, these rare Shieldwall are terrifyingly potent combatants, adapting on the fly to whatever is thrown at them. Invincible Iron Legion: Prerequisites: Shieldwall Orc, Character level 6th Effects: So long as you are wearing heavy armor or wielding a tower shield, you may, once per encounter, force any attack that would have hit an ally within your reach to be rerolled OR negate a critical hit suffered by an ally within your reach and change it to a normal hit. These cannot be used at the same time, and you must choose one or the other. Once one is used, you cannot either for the rest of the encounter. Special: For Every ally adjacent to you who is wearing heavy armor OR a tower shield, you gain an extra use of this ability, and count their reach as being your own for its purposes. Dubbed ‘The Invincible Iron legion’ by the Draconian military during the last Draconian-Orcish war in which they displayed their might for the first time, the Shieldwall orcs earned their keep dozens of times over in that notoriously horrific conflict, which saw the nigh-total extermination of the Bloodsong tribe as well as the obliteration of the Fireaxe and Spearslammer tribes in the infamous ‘Battle of Bulgaen Valley’. Clad in full plate regalia, carrying their massive tower shields bedecked in simple imagery of their tribe, the Shieldwall clan marched into the valley in perfect lockstep, their shields locked firmly together and covering all sides as they arrived in a titanic infantry square. Perfectly, terrifyingly disciplined and striding, invincible, amongst the waves of Draconian military, the Shieldwall crushed their foes that day with a might and ferocity that reminded Draconia why they once feared their kind so dearly. Ever since, they have been known by the other races as ‘The Invincible Iron Legion’, and have become experts in defensive warfare…such that even the dwarves of the Dwarven Peaks have come to their village to see them for themselves.